Taking Over Me Seto Kaiba Love Story
by Lee the Anime girl
Summary: Katherine Collins has just adapted to her new home Domino City. Now as Battle City ends she new threats along with teenage drama. However now Seto Kaiba has unconditional consequences towards his business life involving Katherine. How will he feel when Katherine develops emotional block and dramatic interests. From Evanescence's Taking Over Me
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Any of the Characters nor do I Own The Story line however I do own the OC's  


* * *

Prologue

Here I am in Domino City, just outside Domino High as I read one of my favourite books, Harry Potter, and as I read, I begin to reflect on all the good and bad that had happened in my life:

One; personal family issues being introduced to my parents' company matters

Two; my brother and I are parentless and having to work our way through the challenges that Domino throws at us every chance we get

Three; it seems as though the closer I get to a certain person, the more I realise that they're slowly drifting away from me.

Four; some evil maniac always tries so hard just to ruin my life and the people surrounding it

Five; love. The strongest emotion that manages to make all humans so weak, so vulnerable in which only hate is able to stand against it

Yet now that I come to certain people who have been introduced and somehow managed to turn my life upside down

* * *

**Sorry its a little short but I promise you first chapters and all the others will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine's POV

I arrive at Domino High wearing this ridiculous school uniform. As I walk toward the front office I begin to feel the uneasiness of all student's eyes glaring at me mysteriously, as if I'm from another planet.

I come out of the school office with my timetable and locker combination and walk to the first period of the day, Math, one of my worst subjects ever. The teacher does the usual thing she would do to most new students; introduce them to the class, give them a place to sit then talk to them about having an amazing time in high school while I'm here thinking, lady I've been to high school before I know some the requirements I need to do.

I ate my lunch and managed to get through most of the day, trying to avoid the stares that a lot of people were giving me.

The school bell finally rings, I swear it feels as though I've been here for a whole year and already I just want to leave, so I decide to walk toward a park just to find myself

Here I am sitting on the benches in Domino Park, reflecting back on the times I had back in France.

~Flashback~

"Katherine Elizabeth Mia, is anybody home," Erin said, practically singing into my ear speaking to me in French

"Hey Eri, sorry I was just thinking about what Japan would be like when we move there. I mean we both know I'm not very good at making new friends, especially when I can't even speak their language." I reply in a slightly depressed tone.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll meet a lot of great people there. Just allow yourself to be a little more expressive" she said in a cheery voice, giving me a hug.

"Well I prefer to live with you as my neighbour and as my sister"

"Don't worry I'll make sure to check up on you everyday. Even if it means I have to steal a phone just to talk to you" I smiled at her as a single tear rolled down my eye.

~End Flashback~

I stand up and walk away from the park on my way to my brother from his school. As I walk across the street, I barely acknowledge the black limo coming to a halt right in front of me.

"Can't you see where your walking?!" a man who looked about my age had his face hanging out of the window and cold blue eyes glaring at me with an annoyed expression. I could immediately tell that this guy does not have a friendly personality at all

"Yes I can but have you ever heard of the speed limit, but judging by the way you were driving I'd say not!"

"Hmph, whatever!" he said as closed the window and drove off.

Thirty minutes later I arrive at the Domino Junior college seeing my little brother sitting by a tree drawing. I smile at him doing one of the things he loves the most.

"Hey Matt how have you been?" he carries on drawing not looking me in the eye. I became worried now. "Matthew, hello, are you okay?"

"Hi," he replied in a whisper finally looking at me with bags under his eye and his emerald green eyes drowning in tears. I could tell that this was not the place to ask him about what happened so I decided to just let it go and walk him home

We finally reached our house after about forty minutes. We entered to room of unpacked boxes. "Mom, dad we're home!" I shout. I slowly walk up to my room noticing Matt following behind very slowly.

"How has your day been Katherine?" she said in cheery voice.

"Okay I guess, didn't really make any new friends", I say in a tired tone as I stop midway on the staircase.

"I'm sure things will get better. Its only been three day since we moved here sweetie," she said before looking at Matt, "And how has your day been Matt?"

"Fine," he said not looking at her but instead walking past me straight to his bedroom.

"Let him cool off a little bit" I tell her as I walk to my bedroom and start my homework. After I finish my homework I decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed, hoping that tomorrow will be a less crappy day than today

* * *

**Yeah didn't come out as good as I hoped it would be but anyways hope you enjoyed it oh and that was just a little introduction, don't worry folks your beloved Seto will be involved a lot in the next chapter. Please Review and ya**


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming in my ears and my eyes becoming crystal clear. I looked at the time, getting out of bed and quickly taking a shower.

My parents had called us for breakfast and as I descended down the stairs and into the kitchen where Matt was sitting.

We ate our breakfast and got our bags ready before we left the house and walked to Matt's school. I decided to take a chance and ask Matt about what happened at school yesterday.

"So is there something you want to tell me about? Like why were you crying at school yesterday, and don't give me the 'I had something in my eye' story," I asked.

"Way to have a subtle approach sis! It's nothing just a few kids teasing me that's all," he said, trying to shrug off the situation at hand.

"No it's not okay you can't let these people bully you. You have to stand up for yourself!" I said.

"Look it happened in the past so don't worry about it, okay?"

"Fine," I said as we reached his school. I said my goodbye to him walking away from his school towards my own.

Yugi's POV

That new girl Katherine seems very familiar to me in so many ways as if we go way back yet she just moved here, not to mention she's a stranger to me.

Here I am at school with the gang, having Joey talk about how good he is at duelling. Then our attention was drawn to Katherine when she arrived at school. Like yesterday she seemed very conservative and quiet, sitting by herself reading her book in the quad.

I don't blame her, with all those glares she got I would keep to myself as well and maybe she wanted to be alone. Joey had other ideas, walking up to her, trying to grab her attention by introducing himself as one of the top duellists in the world.

"Hi, we noticed ya sitting here all alone and thought we could give ya some company. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Joey Wheeler, duellist extraordinaire, and I placed second in the duellist kingdom tournament," he announced proudly, with a smirk on his face

"Okay, that's sound interesting, I guess," she said, trailing with that last word, her mind clearly still drawn to that book. Finally she looked up and noticed us

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, I'm Katherine Collins, nice to meet you, but may I ask what are your names again?" she asked.

"I'm Yugi Moto, these are my friends Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Ryou Bakura and as you saw earlier, this is Joey Wheeler," I said, gesturing to the gang and in return receiving a huge smile from her, showing a little more interest in us

"I've heard of you, you came first in Duellist Kingdom. You are awesome!" she said beaming.

"What about me? I came second, it's not as great as first place but it's something!" he said with an annoyed expression.

Katherine laughed a little at this scene before speaking, " I'm sorry. I'll try show more interest next time," she said with slight smirk.

"Thank you…Hey!" Joey exclaimed

Katherine's POV

The gang had spent an entire day talking to me, telling me what goes on in Domino City and I explained what my life was like in France, with my best friend and my little brother. It made me feel welcome and wanted but it's too early to say, it's only been a day and I don't know them that well yet something inside me told me to trust them.

As soon as school was over, I left the gang and went to fetch Matt from his school, hoping he had a good day like I did.

I arrived at the school to find Matt sitting with someone and it seemed as though they were enjoying each other's company, finally seeing a smile on his face for the first time in three days since we moved here.

"Matt!" I exclaimed, waving my hand at him and in response he looked up at me with a huge smile.

"Hey Kat, I'd like you to meet my new friend. Kat this is Mokuba Kaiba, Mokuba this is my sister Kat."

"Nice to meet you Mokuba," I say offering a hand to him and he took it, shaking it gently.

"His brother owns one of the most successful gaming corporations. Isn't that cool?!" he shouted.

"Yeah my brother Seto owns it." Curiosity came to my head as he said his _Brother _owns a company.

"Um, how old is your brother?" I asked

"He's 17." He stated simply. That was all I needed to know.

"See you around Mokuba," Matt said as a black limo appeared outside the school with Mokuba walking towards it.

"See you, nice to meet you Katherine," he said. He's so sweet, I'm glad Matt made a new friend today.

We arrived at our house, Matt barging in with excitement, and just after that scene both my parents walked in from the living room.

"Hello kids. Wow Matt, haven't seen you this excited before," my mom said looking at my dad as they exchanged curious glances.

Matt pretty much explained how his day went with Mokuba and how his brother owns KaibaCorp, I explained how I had also made friends today and met one of the best duellists in the world. As soon as we had our whole discussion, Matt and I walked up to our rooms, leaving our parents with broad smiles on their faces.

Matt's POV

I walked up to my room only to find an envelope, laid on my bed. Mom must have put this on my bed. I opened it and saw that it was an invitation to join a tournament.

_Dear Matthew Collins_

_We are pleased to say that you have been invited to join the Battle City Tournament for skilled duellists. We request that you attend the informing given this evening at the Domino Square at 6pm. _

_Let the battle begin_

I couldn't hide the excitement. I need to go, this could be one of the only tournaments I ever get invited to.

Katherine's POV

For the past thirty minutes I lay on my bed listening to music after finishing my homework, when suddenly my door burst open, Matt running in with what seemed like good news.

"Kat, guess what. I got invited to a tournament. Isn't that amazing!" he said. This was really a good day for the both of us.

We arrived at Domino square an hour later after having dinner. Just then, I noticed Yugi and decided say hi.

"Yugi! Hey what are you doing here?" I asked although now that I think of it, it was stupid question. The moment I took a look at Yugi I noticed he looked a little different, he looked slightly taller with a much more firm expression on his face.

"I received an invitation for some tournament," he said. Then suddenly all three of us noticed a women with curly blonde hair and violet eyes running with excitement as she noticed Yugi.

"Yugi, hey!" she said as she stopped in front of us noticing Matt and I, "who are you guys?"

"This is Katherine and her brother Matthew," Yugi gestured towards us. Both us just waved towards her sheepishly.

"So I'm guessing you're here because you got an invitation to join this tournament am I right?" I asked.

"That's right but I heard that the host is apparently a rich CEO who is quite young." She said as if she was hinting something.

Then all the screens around us went blank, not long until an image of a familiar young man's face appeared on the screens.

"Seto Kaiba!" Yugi said. Wait, that's Mokuba's brother. Great so the guy who gave me hard time just as I moved in Japan happens to have a brother who's friends with my brother. So far I'm not liking where this is going.

"Greetings and welcome to all of you duellists, but more importantly welcome to my tournament," he stated a little too confidently. Wow this guy has a big ego!

"I'm gonna make this brief so listen carefully. I've added new rules to this tournament. First; you will all duel using these new duel disks I designed specifically for this tournament. Second for every duel that goes on the loser of the duel will forfeit their rarest card," he smirked at this statement.

"Forfeit my dark magician!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Each duel-disk contains a locator card which you give to the victor of the duel. Once you've collected six of them, you'll find a map on them leading towards my battle city arena," he finished, but that was not making things brief

Then wind began blowing as a helicopter, with Kaiba standing on the skies of the helicopter, flew over the buildings

Kaiba looked down directly as us, to be more specific, Yugi before raising his hand to make another statement.

"Don't forget to pick up your duel disk because in one week my Battle City Tournament begins!" and with that he flew off.

For some odd reason, I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this tournament.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for the long updates, I've been having writer's block and dealing with all these distractions. Anyways at the moment I'm not writing out any duels yet but I will definitely, I promise. I'll try put up more chapters since I'm finally on holiday now.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I'll take honest opinions as long as they're not so rude.**

Katherine's POV

Of all the people to host a tournament, my brother decides to enter a tournament hosted by an egotist.

Kaiba is soon to give an announcement on his tournament and this is one is not one I'm looking forward to. Just as a made my way towards the park, I heard the ringtone of my phone go off. I took my phone out glancing over to see who was calling me, but instead of the caller ID I would usually see, I saw a private number instead. Pushing all worries aside I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Good day Katherine, I am Ishizu Ishtar and I would like you to come to my Egyptian Exhibit right now. It is with great interest that you come," she spoke in a monotone.

"Well thank you for the offer but no thanks," I said, with no interest

"I can assure you, its worth your time. I'll see you at the Domino Museum." And with that she hung up.

Guess I'm going to the museum

I arrived at the museum shortly after that phone call, ready to go inside. I wonder what Ishizu wants with me.

"Greetings Katherine," she said in a polite tone.

"Hello, well I'm here so whatever you wanted to tell me, tell me now." I said in a slightly stern tone. She began walking towards what seemed like ancient carvings. I followed closely behind, listening to what she had to say.

"As you know, today Kaiba's Battle City tournament will commence, and I believe your brother will be entering," she said turning towards me. My eyes widened in disbelief, how did she know that.

"Yeah, how is this relevant to what you want to say to me," I asked.

"Well 5000 years ago, powerful pharaoh ruled over Egypt and vanquished evil using the magic of his millennium puzzle, but in an unfortunate way, locking his spirit within that puzzle, and with that relieving himself of his memory so that no evil would return.

Now the pharaoh has returned, and once again here to rid the world of all evil. You see, my millennium necklace shows me the events that will happen or have happened and I'm saying this as a warning, enter the tournament and face your destiny in helping the pharaoh, or let your brother suffer the damage that will be done to him." She said finishing off, placing her hands on her necklace.

"And what is my destiny exactly?" I asked, getting a little frustrated at this.

"5000 thousand years ago a woman named Kamilah had stood aside the pharaoh as one his priests guiding him with wisdom using the power of her millennium heart. Katherine I'm telling you about her because you are her reincarnate."

"What!? I think you've got the wrong person, I'm not a priest and I am certainly not duelling in this tournament." I state.

"Funny you're almost as sceptical as Kaiba," she said with a smirk on her face. What does Kaiba have to do with this?

"If you won't believe what you're hearing, then I'll have to show you." She said. Suddenly a flash came from the Millennium necklace and before I knew, I felt myself being levitated in the air.

_A woman with curly, long brunette hair and beautiful azure eyes wearing a long white dress with one strap and two earrings which had some sort of eye on each one appeared next to a man wearing a shendyt, an ankh around his neck while holding a staff in his hand with what the same eye that I had seen on Ishizu's necklace._

_The woman appeared next to the man and I finally got a good look at her, only to realise that I was basically looking at myself, only a she was a little tanned. She must be Kamilah_

"_Seto, I don't think it be wise for you to duel the pharaoh. You don't need to prove yourself worthy," she said putting her hand on his arm while he stood facing a mysterious man from across the room._

_Wait a minute he looks a lot like Kaiba, not to mention they share the same name. No, this couldn't be true._

"_I have to Kamilah, if I don't prove myself worthy, then I'm nothing. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he said, looking back at her quickly before stepping forward. _

"_No!" she whispered as the duel began, summoning his first monster._

_The pharaoh looked towards them in curiosity. I took a closer look at the pharaoh and noticed he was wearing the exact same object that Yugi had._

_I looked back and saw that Seto had summoned his Blue Eyes white dragon and before I knew it I had fear run through my spine as though I felt exactly how she felt about Seto duelling._

I opened my eyes clutching my chest as I my breathing hitched a little. I looked up at Ishizu.

"Was that Kaiba challenging the pharaoh," I asked her, "And if you don't mind me asking, who exactly is the pharaoh, I mean he looked very familiar?"

She turned and looked at the carvings in front of us. That's when shock completely took over me. Most of these carvings look like duel monsters.

"These are some of the ancient carvings of battles that took places 5000 years ago using these monsters."

"You didn't answer my question." I said with annoyance.

She led me towards another carving with two figures on it, as if they were in battle. I took a close look at one of the figures and he looked a lot like Yugi.

"Is that Yugi?" I asked pointing towards the figure.

"That there is the pharaoh and next to him is Kaiba's past self. You see Yugi plays host to the pharaoh's spirit all by the cause of the millennium puzzle. Yugi and Kaiba are destined to duel one another. As Kamilah's reincarnate , I'm asking you to help the pharaoh in defeating this evil."

"What evil?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now here," she said as she handed me a small box. I opened it to find earring, each with the same eye as Yugi's puzzle and Ishizu's necklace.

"What's this?"

"The millennium heart. They belonged to you in your previous life." She said.

"If it's called the millennium heart then why couldn't it be shaped like a heart instead." I asked with amusement.

"You ask a lot of questions. That is for you to figure out."

"What do they do?"

"They'll give you wisdom, as long as you listen. Now are you going to duel and accept the risks or let your brother accept them for you?" she asked.

"I'll duel but you are going to help me through this tournament." I sigh as I began making my way out.

"Of course."

Seto's POV

I can't get these thoughts out of my head. Ishizu suddenly pops out of nowhere and tells me I some priest from the past and that I have a connection to a girl I barely know.

I sat in my office doing KaibaCorp work as usual but those visions are haunting me , distracting me from my work. Ishizu mentioned her name, Katherine, I think, but I only met her once and that just because she decided to be an idiot and release the anger inside of me.

Katherine's POV

After getting my new duel disk I walked around the city hoping to find someone to duel.

"Hey there little girl." I turned around to see a man who looked like he was in his late twenties walking up to me with a smug look on his face.

"Little girl? You wish" I said rolling my eyes.

"You look like a fine girl to duel. Tell you what I'll duel you and if I win I not only get your rarest card but your earrings as well." He said with a smirk.

"Okay but if I win, I get your rarest card and you leave me alone."

"You're on! The names Freddy"

"Well Freddy, it's time to duel!"

**Cliff-hanger! Sorry I took long to update but I'll try be more consistent. The next chapter will indeed have a duel.**

**Please review and let me know whether I should continue with this story or not. **

**Bye y'all **


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine's POV

Katherine: 4000LP

Freddy: 4000LP

"Why don't you go first since you're so desperate to give away you're rarest card." I say mockingly, but why would he even want my earrings, what's so valuable about them, I know Ishizu explained how important they are, but no one really knows about them except for her and I.

"I summon my Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode (ATK:400,DEF:1500), and next I'll place two cards face down on the field, your turn sweet cheeks," he said. I won't be so sweet after this duel.

"Alright then, I summon my Curse of Dragon in attack my, and since my monster is stronger I can attack yours now. Curse of Dragon, attack now!" I yelled, which I regret because immediately as I said this a smirk came on his face, oh, I think I know why, shit!

"Big mistake, I activate my trap card Negate Attack, now your attack is negated," he said. Really, the duel just started and already I a careless mistake, great, I wonder what else I've got up my stupid sleeve. Looking at my cards, I sigh before making a move.

"Ugh, I lay one card face down on the field and end my turn."

"Not so tough are you little girl," he said. Why is he so desperate to beat me? There are other people who are probably worse than I am.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you so interested in my earrings, why can't you simply order your own pair," I say sarcastically, hoping he has a reasonable explanation for this.

"Not me, someone else, you'll soon find out why," he said, I swear he's trying to piss me off, but I'm better than that.

"I don't want to know sooner, I want to know now." Could this be the kind of evil Ishizu was talking about?

Yami's POV

This rare hunter may think he has me fooled, but I'm onto his plan, I have to find a way to stop him before he summons Exodia

"I already have four pieces of Exodia in my hand and I can bet you the next card I draw will be the final pieces, your chances of winning are over Yugi!" he exclaimed. No, I won't allow it to end this way.

Seto's POV

One of my employees spoke up with slightly disturbing news.

"Our satellite images indicate the rare hunters cards are coded with invisible ink," one of them spoke up.

"Marked cards? That means he'll always know which card he'll draw!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"That's cheating isn't it, Mokuba you have to do something about it," his friend Matthew said. Mokuba had a point, but I wanted to see how Yugi faces Exodia, just like I did.

"Let it go both of you," I said.

"But Seto, this guy has gone insane as it is, first he hacks into your database and now this, come on!" he shouted.

"I'm well aware of that Mokuba but I'm willing to let it slide this time," I said, enough was enough.

"Sorry big brother but you made me the Battle City commissioner!Give me one reason why I shouldn't bust that cheat out there!"

"Because I need him, this rare hunter may have something I want Mokuba," I stated, enough was said already. Let's see how Yugi faces up to Exodia.

Yami's POV

Rare Hunter: 4000LP

Yami: 4000LP

I need to act fast right now.

"You're done for it Yugi, not only do I have Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon but your Dark Magician will be mine as well!" he said. I growled in frustrastion, "Goodbye Yugi, now I will draw the final-" he was cut off by me when I said,

"Not so fast!" He growled with pure rage.

"A trap! What is this?!" he screamed, "Time Seal, that stops me from drawing any cards!" I need to buy myself some time to stop him, but it won't be good enough.

"And that means you won't be able to summon the last Exodia card."

I could hear, Joey's muttering of relief. My Time seal trap will only last one turn so I've got to stop him with my next card. I have to win this duel so I can start figuring out the secrets of the past, the fate of the world depends on it and I can't let him draw the fifth piece of Exodia ans I can't just keep skipping his turn, there's gotta be a way to defeat him.

"I play Light Force Sword! It will randomly attack one card in your hand, preventing you from using it for three full turns. And I aim for a piece of Exodia!"

The rare hunter screamed, "No, not that piece of Exodia! You took Exodia's right arm"

Seto's POV 

"The rare hunter only has three pieces of Exodia left!" Mokuba exclaimed. Although that was an impressive move, it'll take a lot more than that to defeat Exodia.

Yami's POV

"I'm not done yet rare hunter, to wipe out your monster I'll start by sacrificing my Kaimera to summon Summoned Skull(2500 ATK). Summoned Skull attack with Lightning Strike!" I yelled.

"You see, Exodia as a whole is unbeatable but the five cards that make it up are easy prey" I said to him 

"It's my move now," the rare hunter spoke, drawing his next card before chuckling evilly.

"Rare hunter, you have no monsters to defend yourself, looks like a whole new game," I stated, but yet he still kept chuckling.

"A whole new game, you really think you can stop me with one card?!" he yelled.

"I do," I stated simply.

"A professional card hunter like me is prepared for any situation," he chuckled before continuing, "check this, I summon swords of revealing light!" No!

"Oh no!" now I won't be able to attack for three whole turns.

"That's right Yugi, and once you're Light Force Sword wears off, I can attac with Exodia's right arm and summon the beast!"

Katherine's POV

This is really getting boring, I need to settle the score now, I thought as I quickly take a glance at what's in my hand. I bet that the second card is also a trap card so I'll get rid of it.

"Alright, I activate my magic card the Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your trap card, and since you have no trap or spell card to defend yourself, I'll attack with my Curse of Dragon!

Freddy: 2400LP

Katherine: 4000LP

"Not bad, not bad at all, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to beat me, for now it's my turn, and I lay one card face down on the field then I'll attack with Gaia the Fierce Knight!" he said before attacking me. That attack felt so real, I didn't realize that duelling was that extreme. If this is the beginning then imagine just how much worse the finals might be

Freddy: 2400LP

Katherine: 3700LP

This is actually the most pathetic duel I've ever duelled, let's end this and now so I can find the very person I'm looking for at the moment. I don't have any cards that can stop his face down card so I need to think of something fast, I can't wait until I draw the right card and I can't let him wipe away my life points. Wait a second, maybe I could work my way around this, my only guess that the face down card is a trap card. I bet he thinks I might play a trap or spell card, so maybe I'll do just that, then once he's done that I can come up with another way to get past his Fierce Knight

"One lucky move won't get you very far sweetheart, I'll summon Dark Valkyria in attack mode(ATK: 1800, DEF:1050)and since my monster is still weaker than yours I'll activate the magic card Silver Bow and Arrow, with this it increases my monsters attack and defence points by 300," I stated.

"Heh, I don't think so,reavl face down card Heavy Storm, which means that your magic card won't work on your little fairy, and now I can attack your monster as well," giving an evil chuckle as he said this._ Which means your card is done with it's effect _, a noise rang in my head, but it wasn't my thoughts.

"And now it's my move, and because my monster is stronger than yours I can attack your little monster now, Gaia the fierce knight, attack!" he exclaimed.

"Not so fast, I activate the magic card Mirror Force which stops your Knights attack. What do you think of that now huh?" I stated. To be honest, I wasn't completely satisfied but it was a start towards the tournament.

"I end my turn"

"You've left yourself wide open which means I can attack your life points directly, Dark Valkyria attack"

Katherine: 3700LP

Freddy: 2400LP

"I end my turn, it's your turn," I say sweetly to him, watching him glare at me, obviously by the reaction I was getting, he was starting to get pissed off which is what I wanted.

"You won't be so lucky this time round" He took a moment to look at his hands before drawing his next card. I could see the desperation in his eyes, which meant he had nothing else to do with his next turn. _**Accept defeat dammit! **_There it was again, I wasn't thinking that,well maybe I was but a little less harsher.

"You win," he growled, falling down to his knees in defeat, "Master, I have failed you, I'm sorry."

"Dark Valkyria attack now!

Katherine: 3700LP

Freddy: 0LP

"Battle City rules state that the loser of the duel hands over their locator card, I don't want your rare card" he hands it to me before speaking again.

"You won this time, but in future you won't be so lucky, trust me I know!" a voice spoke but it wasn't Freddy's, something was up.

"Who are you!" I yelled. Dammit I'm tired, all I want is answers which no one seems to be giving me!"

"One more day!" he said and with that he disappeared and Freddy became unconscious. Great, maybe Yugi knows something about this, Ishizu did kind of say that our destinies are tied in some way.

Yami's POV

" It's my move, I draw one card face down and I end my turn" I said dryly

"Thanks to my Swords of revealing light that's all you can do," he said, "you're reduced to watching your own duel, unable to attack, unable to even move, I should end this right now, why wait for your magic card to expire when I can draw another right arm. Exodia pieces are so rare that most duellists don't even own a single piece, but I have three copies of each,which means there are two more right arms waiting in my deck" he finished.

" Hey what's so funny," he asked.

"Your deck is filled with so many Exodia pieces, the odds of finding the right arm are slim to none. Your mistake is that your relying on one monster but a good duelling deck requires the right balance of cards and you're still a prisoner to my light force sword which means I have three turns to defeat you" I state

After he drew his card, he ended his turn, proving my statement correct, he didn't draw the right arm.

"Did you forget about my swords of revealing light,thanks to it you can't attack!"  
"Not yet, but once I destroy your swords, my monsters will be let loose." I believe I've said what was needed to be said.

He summoned Exodia's head in attack mode which is exactly what I wanted him to do.

"Thanks to you summoning your Exodia head you activated my trap card Chain Destruction. Well it can't destroy the one on the field but it can destroy the ones in your hand and deck. And I've also found a way to stop your swords of revealing light. Activate Dusk Tornado!" I yelled as I pointed towards the revealing card.

"No!"

"This trap destroys one magic card, shattering your swords of revealing light, which allows my monsters to attack. Next I'll play monster reborn, revive Kaimera and destroy the last head of Exodia. Your life points are defensless against my attack. I play Elfa the magnet warrior and summoned skull. Summoned Skulls electricity increases Elfa's magnetic attack power by 200 points, now my monsters, attack the rare hunters life points."

Rare hunter: 0LP

"Yeah Yuge, you won," Joey cheered

Seto's POV

I can't believe it, Yugi defeated Exodia!" Mokuba cheered

"Yugi may have defeated Exodia but there's one card he'll never defeat, and I'm the one holding it," I said walking out of the system room, "I'm heading to Battle City" I said notifying all my employees and Mokuba

"Wait up!"

Yami's POV

"Nice work my man," Joey said,

"Thanks Joey," I replied going down and picking up the rare hunters deck to retrieve Joey's red eyes black dragon.

"I'm taking Joeys red eyes and your locator card," I notified. Just then I noticed something rubbing off on my hands. I ripped the cards, letting the wind blow them away. This man was cheating his way through the duel.

I tried to hand it to Joey but he refused, explaining to me that if he wanted it back, he would fight for it. He also went in about how he would always be there for me as I have been for him. We parted our separate ways, looking for our next challenge

**So there's chapter 5, wow sorry it took so long but I was dealing with personal issues, school, exams etc. This chapter was kinda long and rushed as well so sorry for errors Chapter 6 will be up soon but I will be doing a time skip. Hope you enjoyed that and don't forget to REVIEW! Bye y'all **


	6. Chapter 6

**So very sorry for the long update, I decided to fit quite a few episodes into one chapter just to make the storyline go by quicker and as I said in the previous chapter I'm doing a time skip, I'm sorry for the mistakes there might be in this chapter but I tried. This is a really long chapter and I hope you enjoy it, so here is Chapter 6 **

Joey's POV

It's been a few days since that rare hunter took my Red Eyes from me, but I've been doing quite well without my red eyes. I managed to defeat Espa Roba ad Weevil Underwood as well

"Who's the man, danks to Weevil I'm only two locator cards away from the final!" I cheered, I had really been proving in this tournament.

"That was some seriously impressive duelling there Joey, you set that cheater running out of Battle City like a roach from a spray can" Tristan said

I turned to him," Thanks Tristan, I guess I was da star of the show today wasn't I? Da crowd dug me, I crushed Weevil, what a duel heh. Plus I got dat termite's rarest card, the Insect Queen!"

"And you totally deserved it, think about it, so far you outsmarted two top duellists and both of them turned out to be major cheaters!" Tea exclaimed

"Yea, why do I attract these freaks?!". Immediately then Gramps started laughing out loud

"It's good practice Joey, duelling Espa Roba and Weevil has prepared you for anything. You're on your way to becoming an experienced duellist." This just made my day

"Yeah, you're right, eat your heart out Yugi. Hehehe"

"All right, let's get going you guys, we still need to find Yugi and Joey needs another challenge," Tristan spoke up.

_Man do my friends rock, I never could gotten this far without them. I just wish Yugi could have seen me squash Weevil right out of the tournament. _ I thought

"Hey guys, where do you think Yugi is anyway?" Tea asked.

"He can't be too far, we'll find him" Tristan said as we walked off, not realizing that someone was following us

Yugi's POV

"Marik keeps talking about wanting the power of the pharaoh but you are the pharaoh. If you really had all this power inside of you don't you think we would known about it by now? I guess you must if you saved the world but what happened?" I asked Yami

"I don't know, it's all still unclear" Yami replied.

"Well we know that Marik's family has been protecting your tomb for years and for some reason he got this crazy idea that he deserved to be the pharaoh instead of you. And I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that Marik doesn't get away with this. As long as he can't defeat us in a duel he can't take your millenium puzzle or your hidden powers. Destiny brought this puzzle to me and even though I didn't know it when I first put it together I was meant to have it, now you and I are bonded forever and no matter what I'm going to help you save the world just like you did in the past. You may have done it alone 5000 years ago but this time you have me by your side, and not only that but we've also got our friends behind us and with this kind of support you'll never lose." I said **(AN: Longest speech ever)**

"Thank you Yugi, your friendship means a great big deal to me," Yami said.

"Together we're gonna find out about your past and put a stop to Marik's plan. I just hope that I'm strong enough to hold my own" I said

Yami told me about how I had already proven my strengths and that I have a heart of a pharaoh. Yami then suddenly got serious

"I sense a darkness approaching," Yami said before disappearing back into the puzzle

"I don't see anything," I said then I saw bold headed figure approaching me. He gave out an evil chuckle before speaking

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"Prepare to duel and lose your puzzle!" he said. I Immediately knew who he was.

"Marik!" I exclaimed

"Yes and soon you and the entire world will be calling me pharaoh," he said giving an evil laugh

Seto's POV

My patience was growing thinner just waiting for an alert of an Egyptian God Card so I switched on my laptop to reach one of my employees.

"Progress report," I said waiting for response

"Mr Kaiba!" they gasped

"Has my satellite system recorded any use of the two remaining Egyptian God cards," I asked

"No sir, but we are searching around the clock

"I trust even you won't screw up this assignment, I've been doing all the work, programming my satellite to track every card played. Contact me immediately if an Egyptian God card appears," I say, leaving it at that as I switch off my computer, "I'm surprised those cards haven't surfaced yet," I say to Mokuba

"Me too, but if they had, our satellite system would've have picked them up" Mokuba said

"Well then maybe it's time for me to go out and find them on my own,my patience is growing thin," I said

"Relax, with all these rare hunters running around I bet we'll find the egyptian God cards right under our noses," he said.

"And once I have all three I'll have the most powerful deck in all of duel monsters. I'll be unbeatable and once again I'll be known as the world's greatest duellist. Let's go Mokuba,"I said

Katherine's POV

It's been a few days since my last duel and I have yet to come across any new opponents so far, I wonder how the others are doing.

I walk along the streets of Domino City when suddenly I hear familiar voices.

"You should have challenged him, you would have destroyed them one two three." that sounded like Tristan, I must be close to the gang. I began making my way towards them "Come on you're just two locator cards away from the final."

"He was a light weight. I got reputation to hold, I can't go duelling every inexperienced chump I see around here."

"Hey Joey, I heard you wanted someone two duel, are you up for a challenge against me," I say giving a slight smirk.

"Huh? Oh hey Katherine, sorry but I can't." he said which shocked me a little

"Why not?" I asked

"Well for starters, I don't know much about you, I haven't heard about you being a good duellist, I can't duel an inexperienced person, second I don't wanna hurt my friend" Unbelievable, he thinks I'm inexperienced, I'll show him.

"What, you're out of your mind Joey dude I don't care if she couldn't play go fish her locator cards might be just as good as anyone else's cards and you need them now, no offense Katherine," Tristan said

"Look guys, you don't understand how it feel, I came second in Duellist Kingdom, that puts a lot of pressure on me to kick some serious butt in this tournament. No one's gonna claim Joey Wheeler did it the easy way," he said. In a way I could see where Joey was coming from but that still doesn't give him the right to call me inexperienced. Then another voice spoke up

"Well what do we have here?" We all turned to see Kaiba and Mokuba looking at us

"Kaiba? Mokuba?! Oh so that's your brother huh, this is awkward" I said

"Hi Katherine," he stated cheerfully

"Why is a complete amateur like you wearing my duel disk Wheeler?" Kaiba asked. Man this guy has some attitude.

"Amateur? I'm going to the top," Joey said,

"Looks like someone screwed up at registration, I'll deal with you later, come on Mokuba, we've wasted enough time here," Kaiba said

"Tristan I think I feel a challenge coming round here," Joey said smiling.

"Really, you won't duel me but you'll duel the egotist over here?! Ouch that hurts Joey," I said

"Maybe you should save Kaiba for the finals, Joey," Tristan adviced

"Kaiba, you want a piece of me,"Joey said. Things are really heating up right now. Just the Kaiba turned around to face him, "Nobody disses me in front of my friends"

"Joey you're an okay duellist and all but playing against you would be a complete waste of my big brother's time," Mokuba said

"This won't take long,"Kaiba said, getting his duel disk ready.

"Let's rock and roll," Joey said.

"You fool, looks like I'll have to teach you to behave, just like the dog you are," Kaiba said. Boy, this guy can sure make insults

"Kaiba you're toast. Ah, what's with all this wind!?"Joey exclaimed as wind came blowing my dark brown hair in my face

"It's a twister!" The old man said. I looked up in the sky to see a helicopter flying down towards us

"Your chopper!" Mokuba exclaimed. Kaiba's collar rang with a voice speaking through it

"Quit stalling, there's duelling to be done," Joey exclaimed

"He, it's your lucky day,"Kaiba said

"What!"

"Later Joey, we've got a date with an Egyptian god card" Mokuba said

"Then it's your lucky day punk, I was about ta wipe the street with ya, ya better run from me," Joey said before sighing. All of us had anime sweat drops forming on our heads, "Man did you see the way he took off"

"You can drop the act Joey," I said while chuckling

"You're safe now," Tea said

"What, I would have crushed him!"

"Anyways speaking of crushing, I gotta go, since Joey won't duel me, I'll have to fin someone else to duel. Au revoir" I said

Kaiba's POV

I put on my headset as soon as we took off

"More information has just come in, the egyptian God card was played in a duel involving Yugi Moto"

"Yugi...I have plan Mokuba, that card will be mine"

Katherine's POV

I don't know what to think of Japan right now. I just moved here and there's already so much going. I carried on walking until I reached the park where I saw a familiar face, my brother.

"Matt!" I said, walking up to him

"Katherine, what are you doing here."

"Looking for a challenge," I said as I held up my duel disk

"Wait you're duelling, why?"

"It's a long story, I have got too locator cards, care to duel me and see which one of us might just make it to the final, it'll be just like when we were kids, only this time it's more serious," I said smirking

He then smirked back as he held out three locator cards, "Alright, let's duel"

* * *

**(A.N.: I'm not going to write out the duel between them because I'm too lazy to do that, plus it's hard)**

"I can't believe I lost," Matt said as he sunk to his knees.

"I'm sorry Matt, for what it's worth you're a great duellist and I'm proud of how far you've come. I'm only duelling because I think something bad is going to happen, and I don't want you involved in it, if anything happens to you, I could never forgive myself," I finished. He looked up at me before going back to his deck to give me his rarest card which was Elemental Hero Bladegde and locator cards.

"Keep your card, it belongs to you," I said as I took the locator cards from him

"Thanks Kat, "he said as he smiled. I smiled back as I wrapped my arms around him, making our way out of the park

We carried on walking until we reached a bridge with a duel going on with Yugi and some other guy. Then a voice spoke up

"Matt," I looked to my right to see Mokuba and Kaiba standing, watching the duel as well.

"Oh great you again," Kaiba said before turning back to the duel

"You know in my country, when we see people, we greet them to show respect, so why don't we try that again, Hi Kaiba, now you try," I say with a smile

He ignored me instead._ Okay never mind_. My attention was suddenly drawn to Yugi when I heard Kaiba speak up

"Yugi, prove that you're worthy of your reputation and take down his Egyptian God Card, unless you don't have what it takes. Maybe you're duellist kingdom championship was just a flook."

Yami's POV

This entire duel I had been having a tough time trying to defeat Marik's Egyptian God card. For a moment I was losing hope, that was until Kaiba spoke up, bringing back my determination.

"I will defeat him Kaiba, I can assure you. Marik it's over!" I exclaimed

"My Egyptian God card is unstoppable! And you're my next victim Kaiba, once Slifer eliminates Yugi I'm coming after your Egyptian God Card"

"Save your breath, your empty threats don't scare me,"Kaiba said

"They will in time, fool!" Marik said

"This duel isn't over yet Marik" I said. _I've got to figure out way to defeat his Egyptian God card, but it has ten thousand attack points, none of my monsters even come close to that. Plus it grows stronger with every card he draws. It must have some weakness and I'll find it_

Katherine's POV

Marik, there's that name again! Who is this guy. That's it, he must the threat Ishizu was talking about. So my guess is that he wants the power of the Egyptian God cards to complete his plan, but what plan exactly? What power do the Egyptian Gods have?

"I draw," I heard Yugi say, "I place one card face down then summon Big Shield Gardna in defensive mode." Then his monster appeared on the field

"Don't tell you've forgotten that by summoning a monster you activated my dragons special ability. Let me remind you by blasting your monster!" he exclaimed

Mariks dragon weakened big shield gardna's attack strength by 2000 defence points

"Yugi won't last much longer,"Mokuba spoke up

"He better last long enough for me to learn Slifer the Sky dragon's weakness so I can defat i later and add it to my collection," Kaiba said

"How's he gonna do that, that dragon's power keeps growing!"

"Look, Yugi's monster survived the attack!" I said

"Barely," Kaiba said. Marik's dragon gained 11000 attack points after he made his next draw

"Wow 11000 attack points that's already more than three times the attack strength of your blue eyes white dragon Seto"

"And it'll only get stronger. Yugi's opponent has infinite cards in play allowing him to hold as many cards as he wants," Kaiba spoke

"And the more cards in his hands in his hand the more attack point's his dragon has!" I spoke

"That means there's no limit to how strong the Egyptian God cards become," Matt said

"Yugi, I know you can defeat his monster, you're the best duelist in the world, you've got this!" I cheered

"Hm, he's the best duellist, for now" Kaiba said

"What's that supposed to m- Oh now your name rings a bell You were once the greatest duelist in the world, and now you want your title back, aww poor boy," I mocked

"Hmph" was all he had to say

As minutes passed Yugi had figured out a way to stop Slifer,he used Brain Control to control Revival Jam, which was smart of Yugi because Revival Jam keeps coming back and Slifer's special ability allows Slifer's second mouth to attack any new monsters that appear on Yugi's side of the field, which meant thats Marik would have to keep drawing cards in his hand until he finishes them, ending the duel.

I ran down to Yugi along with Matt and Mokuba. Mokuba went to get Slifer and the locator card from that mime while I went to Yugi

"Yugi congratulations! So what's this story with you being a pharaoh?" I asked

" Huh? How did you know?" he asked surprised at what said

"Ishizu spoke to me, she mentioned a few things"

"Well uh-" he started until Mokuba came up to speak to Yugi

"As commissioner of the Battle City tournament I have to hand this card to you and you earned it, and that's not all, you earned his locator card also. Just don't get too attached cause my brother has also got his eye on that dragon too, so watch out."

"That really is a rare card," I said

"Yes and I must be careful with this" he replied, Kaiba walked towards us, challenging Yugi to a duel.

"Silly fools!"

"I've had enough of your mind tricks Marik, it's time for you to show yourself"

"Not to worry Pharaoh, you'll meet me soon enough. I'm on my way to Battle City as we speak. Once I'm there, the next phase of my plan begins, I assure you the power of the Pharoah will be mine. My loyal mind servants will be preparing for my arrival right now"

"Where are they Marik?" Yugi demanded

"I have rare hunters everywhere in Battle City," _Just like the one I duelled _, "And I can see all, I see the millennium puzzle that will be mine, I see a defenceless city waiting to be conquered and I see potential mind slaves in every crowd, I'm always searching to add new mind slaves to my army of rare hunters, I wonder who'll be next. So tell me pharaoh, which one of your friends will make the best mind slave, Téa or Joey perhaps?" Marik is starting to get on my nerves

"You leave them alone, understand? I'm warning you," Yugi warned

"Well, it appears I've hit your sensitive spot haven't I, maybe I'll use your friends to get what I want from you, namely your puzzle and your Egyptian God card you've won."

"I've told you, leave my friends out of this, if any harm comes to my friends you will regret it Marik, they did nothing to you so you settle your score with me"

"Your loyalty to your friends will soon destroy you," and with that he left, leaving the mime to fall hard on the ground

"I must save my friends!" Yugi said as he took off

"Hey get back here right now!" Kaiba called

"Our duel will have to wait, my friends are in danger and their safety means more to me than anything in the world" Yugi said. I have to follow him

"Kaiba watch my brother, Matt stay here with Mokuba, I'm going with Yugi"

"Forget it, I'm not babysitting your brother because you asked" Kaiba argued, I haven't got time for this

"I wasn't asking," I started as I began running, "Yugi wait up!"

Joey's POV

It's been hours since I won my last duel against Mako Tsunami not to mention I have six locator cards now, I can't wait to tell Serenity the good news. I got to the phone and dialled the number to her hospital room

"Hey Serenity, I hope you're sitting down cuz your big brother has some great news for you!" I said

"You made it to the Battle City final!" she replied

"Wait, how'd you guess sis, did Tristan tell ya!"

"No, you're a great duellist and I knew all along you'd be a finalist! I'm so proud of you" she replied

"Thanks Serenity, I couldn't have done it without your support, if it weren't for you and my buddies cheering me on, there's no way I could've won these six locator cards. I just wish you could've seen old Joey in action Serenity"

"Maybe I still can, it's not too late you know. The doctor says I can take my bandages off tonight. That means the next sight I see will be you duelling in the Battle City finals"

"That's great, so it sounds like you can come home, I'll send someone over to pick you up right away. I gotta prep for the finals and there's no way you're travelling on your own

"I can't wait to see you" Yes! I threw the phone in the air, cheering at what was about

to happen. Then I heard Téa shouting at me about her phone, but I couldn't help it

"Sorry Téa but Serenity takes her bandages off tonight!" I told her

"Wow that's so awesome Joey!" Téa said

"And she's coming to the finals with US, I just need someone to go over and pick her up, someone I can trust" I said, barely noticing how Tristan tried to volunteer and when I did, I got slightly annoyed

"I'll go and get her ya dimwhit!"

"What no way" Before I knew it, he began running towards the hospital

"Don't worry she'll be in safe hands with me" he yelled

"Oh no look! It's Bakura, and he's hurt" We looked and saw Bakura looking very weak next to a guy who was helping him

"Bakura, what happened?!" I asked

Then the guy next to him responded, "I just found him lying onthe ground, he hasn't said a word since I found him, do you know him?"

"We're buddies, but who do ya think could have done this?"

Bakura told us how he couldn't remember. Grandpa volunteered to take him to the hospital. We introduced ourselves to the guy and told us his name was Namu. I notice he had a duel disk he mentioned he wasn't much of a duelist and asked me for some duelling tips. That's when we noticed a man walking behind him

"Hey Joey, watch out!" Namu said, I looked behind and saw two other freaks trying to capture us. I managed to knock one out. Then the other guy went for Téa

"Let her go! What do you want!"

"Joey, behind you!" They grabbed me, hitting me towards the ground

Katherine's POV

After a few hours, Mokuba and left so they could use the KaibaCorp satellite tracking system to find Joey, Tristan and Téa, while Kaiba, Yami and I were walking to find them

"Our friends are in a great deal of danger Kaiba, I hope you've led us to the right place" Yami spoke up

"Relax Yugi your friends are here." Kaiba said

"How can you be sure?" I asked

"Look,KaibaCorp's tracking system traced Wheeler's duel disk to these exact coordinates and it's full proof" he replied. Yugi ran off to find them, while Kaiba and I slowly began walking

"Why Yugi cares about that third rate duelist is beyond me, soon he'll have much bigger issues to worry about?"

"Don't be jealous that he has a heart"

"Aww cute, you think I don't have a heart, don't you think me being here, is doing something kind" he mocked, a smirk forming on his lips

"Shut up!" I said, walking into the stadium

Yugi couldn't find Joey or Téa so went to the phone booth to make a phone call. He walked out, looking worried

"Listen, it seems we're too late Kaiba, the rare hunters have already gotten to my friends"

"Hey Yugi, relax, it's obvious they're after you and your Egyptian God card, not your pathetic friends, they're of no use to anyone, besides my satellite will track them down. Wheeler's duel disk sends out a constant signal, so finding your friends will be a simple task, and them, you and I will duel, and you're Egyptian God card will be mine. So be read to lose." Kaiba said

"Kaiba, you and I will duel soon enough but not until my friends are safe, is that clear?" Yugi said.

Kaiba's speaker on his trench coat rang and he answered it,having no expression on his face. When he finished talking he turned to us

"There's been a minor setback, either my satellite system has a glitch or those rare hunters are smarter than I thought!"

Mokuba's POV

"So are we going back to your headquarters?" Matt asked

"Yep," I replied, grabbing my brother's case

"There he is!" We turned around to see three rare hunters on a higher building than us

"Hey, who are you!?" I yelled. Suddenly they jumped down towards us

"Run!" Matt shouted, which I agreed

"You're not going anywhere," They said knocking Matt and I ono the ground

"Leave us alone, you're one of those rare hunters aren't you?" I asked, but all he did was stare at me

"Perhaps I am, and today you're our prey" he replied

Katherine's POV

Yugi, Kaiba and I were walking through the city i search of Joey and Téa .

"Suddenly a rare hunter jumped in front of us

"Rare hunter!" Kaiba said

"What have you done to my friends!" Yugi said

"That is for us to know and Seto Kaiba, Katherine, look who else is coming with us" he pointed to a helicopter, which had a rope tying Mokuba and Matt together

"Matt!" I yelled

'"Let them go,"Kaiba said

"Big brother, help me! Seto, help me down, please big brother!" Mokuba cried

"Mokuba. Rare hunter let my brother go now"

"He's fine, they're both fine for now, but their future is up in the air!"

"They'll pay for this, if you touch one hair on my brother's head, I promise I'll hunt you all down and crush every one of you with the entire weight of KaibaCorp" Kaiba threatened but all the rare hunter did was laugh. I couldn't believe this, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have left them.

"Ha! Your empty threats don't scare me but there is one way to save your brother and his friend"

"Tell me!" Kaiba demanded

"Meet us at the top of that building if you want to save your brothers, all three of you will duel, your friends are also at stake Yugi"

"Listen to me, I'm warning you, leave them alone," Yugi said in a threatening voice

The rare hunter ran to his destination while we stayed here

"Looks like our enemies are one in the same, we have no choice. But make no mistake, I'm doing this for Mokuba, when it comes to your friends and your brother, you're on your own," Kaiba told us

"Fine Kaiba," Yugi and I said in unison

"I see you two decided to show up!" One of the rare hunters spoke

"Now tell us, what is the meaning of this!" Yugi spoke

"We've kept our end of the deal, so why don't you keep yours and release the prisoners now" Kaiba said

"I'm afraid it isn't that simply, you three will have to duel us first, if you win, you'll see your loved ones again, " he chuckled before continuing, " but first allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Lumis"

"And I am Umbra." the other spoke

"You defeated us once but I assure you, you won't be so lucky in this duel. Allow me to explain the rules, you two will duel us, each of us will have 4000LP, you need to defeat all teammates in order to win. The losers will pay a hefty price, they'll take a trip to the shadow realm. Each duellist's life points will be displayed in the mic shadow box on the floor beside you. When you're life points reach zero the surface below you will open up a vortex that leads directly to the shadow realm, and according to Battle City rules, when you lose we take your Egyptian God cards!"

"Wait, what do you mean two of you, there are three of us" I said

"You catch on fast Katherine!" Just then another rare hunter came behind me, knocking on the ground and before I knew it, I was unconscious.

Yami's POV

"Katherine!" I yelled as one rare hunter dragged her body away.

"You'll see her again, only if you win. Ready!" he said

"I was just waiting for you to finish" Kaiba spoke," Do I have your guarantee that my brother's alright?"

"Yes but I wouldn't count on seeing him again"

"Once you're in the shadow realm there are no visitors allowed,"

"Looks like you just made your second mistake, the first was taking my brother away from me, the second was challenging me to a duel" Kaiba said as he and I got our duel disks ready

"And I will rescue my friends!" I said

"How touchy but we duel for our Master Marik, and losing is not an option," Lumis said

"Our decks were specially assembled take down your Egyptian God card," Umbra then said

"Once we deliver them to Master Marik he'll have all three Egyptian God cards, and then you'll be spending all eternity in the shadow realm,"

"Let's duel," we all said in unison

"I'll begin, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Lumis said

"I'll summon Beta The Magnet Warrior(ATK:1700, DEF:1600) in defence mode. My monster will protect me from your attacks Rare hunter," I said, _no one can attack until each duellist has drawn at least once, hopefully by then, I can pick up on their strategy_

"I summon Shining Abyss in defence mode(ATK:1600, DEF:1800)," Umbra stated. Lumis suddenly laughed before speaking, " Now you'll see how we work together"

"A team Strategy!" I cried

"That's right Yugi. Activate Mask of Brutality!" Lumis said

"Thank you Lumis, your mask of brutality is fit for my monster," Umbra said

"Not only that but it will boost your monsters attack points by 1000 points!"

"What, these rare hunters already have a monster on their field with 2600 attack points!" Kaiba said

"That's right and it will stay that way as long as we each give 1000 life points for every turn we plan to use Mask of Brutality,"

"But now we won't have to, observe as I activate a magic card called Masked Doll. My Masked Doll, will absorb any negative effects caused by my magic card. Now our life points will remain untouched by Mask of Brutality"

"You fools are no match for us. And our tactic strategy will destroy you,"

"I doubt it, we can play off the strengths of each others cards and work as a team as well as you can Rare hunters

"No thanks, teamwork is for boy scouts and nursery schools Yugi!" Kaiba said, being his stubborn usual self

"You're wrong!" I said

"Let's get one straight shall we, I can will win this duel and save my brother without your help. I'm the world's greatest duellist, and when I win the Battle City tournament, I'll prove it! And now stand back, I'll place two cards face down, and then I'll summon Force Raider the Magnet Beast(ATK:1900,DEF:1200) and I place my monster in attack mode" _What's he doing, his monster is weaker than theirs and if we don't have a team strategy we'll never win _, "Well we've each taken one turn, now it's time to see who's strategy superior, I think you'll find the answer to that is obvious!"

"I agree, due to our team strategy we have the most powerful monsters on the field. Might I remind you our decks were specifically created to work together to defeat your Egyptian God card!"

"This duel has just begun rare hunters," I said, _we have to win, the safety of my friends depends on it. Unless Kaiba agrees to work as a team we're doomed. If he keeps up this selfish attitude we'll lose the duel and get sent to the Shadow Realm and Marik will have all three Egyptian God cards, plus who knows what will happen to the gang under Marik's control. We have to defeat them, the fate of my friends and the world depends on it. _

Katherine's POV

*Dream*

I woke up surrounded by darkness, where was I? As I got up I noticed a light appearing shining on an object which seemed like a mirror. Walking towards it I looked at my reflection, then I noticed someone in strange clothes walking toward my reflection. I turned back to see who it was

"Who's there?" I asked but no one was behind me. When I turned back my reflection was gone and replaced with a woman who looked exactly like me only different clothes and tan skin. She was the woman in my vision

"Listen to me, you can turn back now, it's not too late to leave, or else you will suffer and lose everything you love," she said, but all I could do was look at her

"You're Kamilah aren't you?" I asked

"Yes and you must get away or you will suffer the way I did"

"What do you mean suffer, what happened back then?" I asked

"I interfered, and I lost everything, except one," she said

"It's too late, Ishizu told me I was needed here and I'm staying no matter what!" She raised an eyebrow as if I were crazy

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said before disappearing

"Wait, come back!" I yelled, running towards where she disappeared

_Katherine! Katherine!_

I heard my name being called, then suddenly a hole opened under my feet allowing me to fall in what seemed like an endless pit

*End dream*

"Katherine!" I heard a voice. I opened my looking into emerald green eyes filled with worry.

"Matt! You're alright!" I screamed tackling in the biggest bear hug I could.

"It's great to see you too sis but you're strangling me" he said but all I did was give him a look of apology. I looked up and Mokuba and Téa here as well.

"Why did they capture you Téa" I asked her

"The same reason they captured us, to get Yugi and Seto's Egyptian God card. But there's no way these rare hunters are gonna get away with this. As soon as my brother finds us, those jerks are gonna pay. I just wish there was a way to get in touch with Seto and let him know where we are but they took my laptop. I guess we just got to wait it out." he replied

"No, we're not gonna wait it out," I said looking around to see where we could escape. I looked up and saw an window.I smirked at this, "You know these guys aren't very smart, they left us in a room with a window, which is the perfect opportunity to escape"

Joey's POV

Opening my eyes I found myself tied to a chair in a small room. Now I remember, those rare hunters ambushed both Téa and I. That's when I heard a voice speak

"I hope you've made yourself comfortable in there," a deep voice spoke. Then the door opened with a rare hunter in sight and he had tattoo's on his face, "Rise and shine"

"So what's the deal with all of this ya caped clown!"

"You'll learn what we have planned for you soon enough. For now you are to keep quiet and do what you are told to do," he said.

"Or what, you think you are so tough don't you, running around in your dark hoods. Why don't you untie me from this chair and I'll show ya what being a tough guy is all about ya tattooed face creep. So what's it gonna be. Untie me and I promise l'll go easy on you. So what's it gonna be" I said. Next thing I knew I blacked out

Katherine's POV

The four of us had started piling up boxes so we could escape. I stood by the wino as I pushed it open since I was tall enough to reach it.

"Okay that's the last box guy." Téa said handing the box to Mokuba.

"You two will go first then Téa and I will go next," that's when I heard something, "Did you hear that Tea?" I asked her

"Oh no, someone's coming, hurry up you guys" she cried

"Now's our chance let's go," Mokuba said

"You guys go, I'll stay," Téa said, I couldn't believe what I heard. Then rare hunter came inside

"Téa no, " I reached out my hand to her, then the boxes started shaking and that's when I realized the rare hunter where climbing up the boxes, "Hurry up you two," I told both Matt and Mokuba. Just as I tried to get out of the window the boxes collapsed. I struggled to keep my grip and when I did I looked down and saw Téa and the other rare hunters lying on top of the boxes

"Téa are you okay?" I yelled

"Don't worry about me just get out of here and get Yugi and Kaiba!" _No!_ . All I could do was nod to her as I climbed out.

"Run!" I yelled to both boys as came down. We hid behind a few boxes outside as I heard voices

"Split up and find them!" One said

"Okay this our chance, let's go," Matt said as we ran for help

Yami's POV

So far throughout the duel Kaiba and I managed to get through Lumis and Umbra by having them at each others throats, but now Lumis has his Masked Beast Des Gardius and we don't do something soon, that beast could've wiped out both Kaiba's life points and mine. I managed to summon Valkyrion the Magna warrior which shocked Lumis and Umbra. I wanted to attack but it seemed like Lumis and Umbra wanted me attack so laid a card face down and attacked, in case they tried anything.

Lumis revealed his magic card which prevented me from then activated his Masquerade which allowed him to take my Magna Warrior. When he tried to activate I activated De-Fusion which defused my monster

Kaiba activated Soul Exchange and sacrificed my three warriors to Summon Obelisk the Tormentor. He attacked Umbra and his life points fell to zero leaving him to fall to the shadow realm. Lumis walked over to where Umbra had fallen and called out to him

"Umbra! Come back, you can't leave me here!"

"Too late for that. It looks like you're duelling alone doesn't it. The odd's are certainly against you Lumis. Not to mention you're powerless against our Egyptian God card. If you want to avoid further danger, then surrender now," I said. Kaiba turned to me giving me a stern look

"Don't let him off the hook yet, my monster's just getting warmed up and Lumis needs to pay for what he's done. He disrespected my family!"

"Stop Kaiba, revenge isn't going to help you find Mokuba. Perhaps if we allow him to surrender he'll tell us where he is," I reasoned

"Hmm, Yugi, wise up,we must destroy him right now!" Suddenly Lumis cried out as though in pain.

"No master please don't be angry, we tried our best. Master please don't, no!" Lumis said, clutching his head in pain. I gasped at this sight, "Marik I'm sorry" Then an evil chuckle came from Lumis's mouth. Marik

"I see that you have defeated my rare hunters, that's all right, they did their job" Marik was starting to make me angry

"What have you done with my friends Marik!" I yelled but all he did was laugh.

"This rare hunter has gone mad!" Kaiba said

"No, this rare hunter is under the control of a man named Marik"

"That's ridiculous Yugi"

"Marik's power is very real, and he is the one holding Mokuba captive," I said

"Tell me where this so-called Marik is hiding!"

"Hahaha, wouldn't you like to know Kaiba. Well I'll give you a hint, I'm closer than you think I am. I hope you enjoyed the duel I set up for you, you fair better than I thought, but don't think that just because you beat my rare hunters that you'll be rescuing your friends and family anytime soon. You see I've been preparing the next phase of my plan and I've been studying each of your decks through the eyes of my rare hunters. As for your Egyptian God card, Obelisk pales in comparison to my Winged Dragon of Ra card. I'm afraid there's no way it can stop me, and once I defeat you, Obelisk will be in my deck. And I haven't forgotten you, Yugi, your Egyptian God card and Millennium puzzle will be mine as well, and since my rare hunters failed, I've come up with a perfect plan to defeat you once and for all by playing on your greatest weakness; your loyalty to your friends. Don't worry, their safe and sound right here with me, but I don't think they're on your side. It seems their legions now lie with me. It's funny how our friends are so quick to turn," I can't believe I let Marik get away with this.

"I'm the one you want Marik so leave my friends alone!" I cried

"Too late, I'm afraid your friends belong to me now, haha!" Marik laughed

"You're a coward! Why don't you face me already instead of hiding behind your mind slaves. Leave my friends alone and tell me where they are," I yelled as Kaiba walked over to the rare hunter and grabbed him by the collar

"And you better tell me where Mokuba is. I won this battle, so release my little brother just like you said you would right now!"

"You trust me, what a fool!"

"Let him go," Kaiba said. I walked over to him to try and reason with him

"Stop Kaiba, you're wasting your energy, he obviously has no intention of helping us find Mokuba and the others!"

"Very perceptive," Marik said, leaving the rare hunter to fall on the ground lifeless

"He's gone, we're gonna have to track them down on our own Kaiba. Maybe your satellite system can help."

He turned and looked me in the eye, "Look, first things first. I think the rare hunter owes us something," he grabbed something from Lumis before coming back up again, "this was an official Battle City duel, that means the losers have to give up one locator card each. There's one for each of us, we both have six and that means we qualify for the finals" Kaiba said handing me the locator card

"Kaiba how can you be thinking about the tournament after what Marik just said. We have to find my friends and your brother right now," I said

"I'm well aware of that Yugi"

"Then help me think of a plan," Kaiba turned around just as a helicopter, "Isn't that one of your helicopters Kaiba?" Just then Mokuba, Katherine and her brother appeared out of the helicopter

"It's me Seto," Mokuba said.

"It's Mokuba, he escaped!" Kaiba cried as he and I ran to the helicopter.

"Tell me are you alright," Kaiba asked Mokuba.

"Mmhmm but we had to leave Téa behind," Mokuba said

I walked up to them, "Is Téa okay? And Joey and Tristan?"

"We're not sure about Joey or Tristan, but before we escaped Téa was doing just fine," Katherine said

"We gotta go back there!" Mokuba cried

"Get in the chopper now,"Kaiba said looking at me, "sounds like your friend saved Mokuba and your friend's life, and as much as I hate getting involved, I hate owing favours even more."

"Thank you," I said

Katherine's POV

After meeting up with Kaiba and Yugi, we set out to find Téa and the others using Kaiba's tracking system. We sat in the helicopter waiting until we could find them. Mokuba and Yugi sat in between Kaiba while Matt sat across Mokuba and I sat across from Kaiba

"Is our satellite tracking system working?"Kaiba asked his little brother

"Yes, I'm picking up a weak signal from Joey's duel disk. It's coming from the same spot where those rare hunters were keeping us in. We should be there in about fifteen minutes."

_Joey was there and we didn't see him. I hope those two are okay, I just wonder what's happening to them_

**This chapter did not come out good, but it took me a while to right so eh. Stay tuned for more and PLEASE REVIEW! I'll take constructive criticism. No rude comments, I've been through quite a lot these past few weeks. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
